


Ghostly yours

by Whitling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghost Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitling/pseuds/Whitling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had died during the last battle? What if he had remained as a ghost trapped forever in this world? This is a three generations meeting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever

Disclaimer: The original story of Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling.

Notes: The story happened after the end of the war and some elements are different from the last book.

Chapter 1: Forever

"I don't want to die" was the last things he could think of when he saw the green light flew, right to his heart. Dying from the Avada Kedavra was not painful. It was more like switching the light off, one moment you are here and the next its dark. Awfully dark. And cold. And there is nothing else, not sound, no smell, not even air to feel. That's how Harry Potter died. Voldemort had died with him. So had more than half of the Hogwarts population.

"...Wizards can leave an imprint ofthemselves upon the earth, to walk palely where their living selves once trod... But very few wizards choose that path."

That's what Sir Nicholas had told Harry, after the death of Sirius. Brave people don't come back. Only the cowards, the one afraid of death can. People full of regrets.

Harry never thought he would be a coward. After all, he was a proud Gryffindor, like his father, his mother. Like Sirius and Remus. He had walk to Voldemort and to his death with his head up. He has dueled him for more than one hour before the end. He had fight until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He had wound all over his body and was cover with mud and blood. He had to last until Ron and Hermione destroyed the Horcruxe, Nagini. So he had. Then the signal has come. Harry thought he had been ready to died, he had say goodbye to his friends, the one who was still alive anyways. He thought that once dead he would see his parents again. This was the reason he had held up to, after he had learn the truth about his scar.

But, facing his one death, he had thought about the life he could have, he should have. Marry the woman he love, have kids, hang out with Ron and Hermione, and send his children to Hogwarts. Find something he really wants to do. Become someone.

"I don't want to died"

On this last thought Harry Potter died.

He arrived in an immense and glorious ball room. In there was all the people who had died that day, ghostly form. There all were looking as lost as he was. He recognizes some of them. Fred of course, he was there when he had been killed. Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Colin and Dennis Crivey. Hagrid. All of them were still in the same state they were in the moment then died. Dirty, bloody, cover in various and horrid wounds. Dean had literally his limb coming out. But the place was peaceful. There was no room for pain here. Harry made his way to Fred, not really walking, his was more floating around.

"Hey mate, I am sorry you died" said Fred with a sad smile.

"Yeah me too…"

"Is Voldemort dead?"

"Yeah he is."

"That's good. Now they can be happy. He is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay"

Harry didn't need to ask who "they" and "he" were.

"Yeah, they had to be"

After all, he had diedto give them a chance to live in peace, to be happy. He never got a chance. Harry was not jealous of his friends who had stayed, but he was angry with Fate. He wanted to screamed and even beg if that may have help.

One by one, the people in the room was disappearing, in the order of their death. Fred waved and smiled at him when his turn came.

"See you there mate"

Harry just nodded at him.

When his turn came, he felt warm, and then he felt like flying, he flew through some unknown country, where the grass was always green and the sun, always shinning. He saw people, walking together. It was so peaceful. But Harry didn't stop, in fact, he was flying faster and faster, so fast his vision became blurry. And a voice whisper to his hears "There is no place here for the wicked one".

"The wicked one" 'Great, a new nickname' thought Harry.

Then it was over. Harry was standing in the Hogwarts ground, the exact spot he had died. But something was not right. There were no body, no blood anymore. They were some traces of spell here and there but that's all. He looked at the castle and saw that it was still partly destroyed. Even if they had clean up the park of the fallen stone, the astronomy tower was missing, and parts of the wall had been severely damaged.

He took the direction of the main door. He still had the strange feeling of floating, more than walking. He got to the door and put his hand on the door handle. But his hand did not make contact with the handle and went right through it. Harry gasped and tried again with the same results. He looked at his hand. It was transparent. Now Harry was really freaking out. Then he saw the Bloody Baron, coming out of a wall.

'No way' thought Harry, looking at the ghost.

He looked at the door once again and tried to hold his breath…he then realized that he was not even breathing anymore. Nor was he hungry or tired. He closed his eyes and walk, or whatever to door. When he didn't make contact with any obstacle, he opens his eyes again. He was now inside the castle.

Everything was quiet and a strange feeling was floating around. Where were the remaining students? And the teachers? Why was everything so quiet?

"We are reunited tonight to honor the memory of our dead. We celebrate the victory, but never should we forget the price of it. Our brother and sisters died for us, for the victory, for the peace…."

This was McGonagall's voice, coming from Great Hall. Harry went to see, but he hesitated to enter. He was still not sure about what to think of his condition of a ghost. He didn't want to know that he was still here; a part of him was ashamed. So he flew to the roof and through the wall. He stayed here, near one of the higher window of the Hall, and stayed there in the shadow, looking at what was happening. The student were seating at their respective table, so we could easily see how many were missing. McGonagall was standing in front of all doing her speech. The teachers were listening sadly, some were crying, as were most of the student. Harry spot Ron and Hermione sitting together at the Gryffindor table. They were holding hands. At least, the two of them got together. None of them were crying but they had red and puffy eyes. Neville and Ginny were there too. Only Ginny were sobbing softly. Neville had lost an arm, thankfully not his wand arm. That was the end for a wizard. Ginny was still pretty, even crying. Ginny was not officially Harry's girlfriend because they broke up almost one year ago but Harry was still madly in love with her. He was looking at her and wondering what her were gone be like from now one. McGonagall had finished speaking and was now turning to the right wall of the Great Hall. Harry looked closely and saw that on the top of the wall were engraved two words: NEVER FORGET.

"Abbot Hannah" started the professor. She rose her wand and on the first stone of the wall was Hannah's name, with her birthdate and her death date. It was a memorial, for all the fallen students. McGonagall went on with the long list, she was crying. Harry recognized some names, Luna and Cho hadn't made it either. He wanted to cry but he had no tears anymore.

"Harry Potter" At the announce of his name the Great Hall went silent. A flick of the wand and his name was on the wall. It was really a weird feeling to be here, to see his friends cry over his death. He was dead but he still was trapped here. He couldn't have what he wanted more than everything else. A life. And still there was no peace for him. He was dammed. Condemned to spend the rest of the eternity on this earth.

Here but not really here forever.

Hi! Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. There is more to come but I don't know exactly when I will post it. This is not the only story I am working on.

Review please?


	2. Now and Then

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belong to JK Rowling.

Note: My story take place after the events of the last book, but there is some change.

Chapter 2: Then and Now

1978

Sirius, James and Lily were sitting in the headmaster office. Dumbledore had send them a letter asking them to come to Hogwarts but they had no idea why. The three of them had graduated from Hogwarts a little more than six month ago. James and Sirius were currently training at the ministry to become Auror, and Lily was a researcher, for the ministry as well. After their graduation, Dumbledore had approach them and told them about the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization to fight Voldemort. Of course, they had joined the Order but as they were still very young and had no experience, they still had not taking part in any mission.

"I need you for a mission" Dumbledore started. Straight to the point, very unusual of him. But Dumbledore was really worried looking.

"What kind of mission"

"I want you to go in the future. Voldemort in more and more powerful, and I can't see the end of it…The Order is tired and the situation is now far beyond the ministry. I need to know how to destroy him once for all. I can't see the war stretch any longer." Dumbledore paused.

"But it's very dangerous. I found a spell to send the three of you on the future but I can't decide exactly when…I just know it will be after Voldemort fall."

The three of them were so eager to help, to do something that they accept without any hesitation. Two days later, they were back in the headmaster office with all their stuff. Dumbledore had been clear, no one should know about who they really were, and they should not try to know about themselves. They were going as transfer student to Hogwarts, from Australia. Dumbledore gave them document to prove their new identity.

James and Sirius were twin's brother, both muggle born and now both were now blond with bright blue eyes. James was going to be named Henry Evans and Sirius Damien Evans. Lily had long dark hair and brown eyes and went by the name Mary White, half blood.

The three of them stood in front of Dumbledore as he cast the spell on them.

One minutes later, they were gone.

2023

Headmaster McGonagall was in her office when suddenly three young person appeared out of thin air in her office. They didn't look like they were more than 17, 18 years old and had heavy trunk with them.

The only girl was the first one to talk: "Hello professor, my name is Mary White and my friends are Henry and Damien Evans. We are from Australia and we want to do our seventh year here in Hogwarts"

"All right, why don't you start by sitting down?"

One hour later, everything was arranged thanks to the document Dumbledore gave them.

McGonagall called Argus Filch and ask him to go get a certain "Miss Weasley"

Very short chapter I know...but it's only to explain what happened after. The next one will be longer and we get back in post war time.


	3. 25 years

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3: 25 years

Note: Henry Evans – James Potter

Damien Evans – Sirius Black

Mary White – Lily Evans

It had been 25 years since Harry had died. And Harry was still in Hogwarts. Not by choice, he couldn't leave, even to go to Hogsmead. He was trapped inside Hogwarts. He could go to the park and to the forbidden forest but that was all. If Harry used to love Hogwarts while he was alive, he started hating it while being dead. The once dearly loved castle was now his prison. He was alone and bitter. Bitter and resentful. Harry had never told anyone, except for Sir Nicholas, of his condition. Even all this time, he still couldn't say it, how pathetic he was.

At first, he had explored Hogwarts, discovered room that no one knew about; saw wonders hidden in the depths of the castle. He had long conversation with Sir Nicholas, about the meaning of being a ghost, about the possibilities and knowledge beyond the livings. It had helped him, at first. He had looked at the reconstruction of the castle, Hermione and Ginny had been back at Hogwarts for one year, but he had hid from them.

He was not the only new ghost of Hogwarts. During the last battle, many people had died wrongly and were back as ghost. Most of them were youngster who had not be able to run away in time. There were dead without having the time to understand what was happening and stayed, lost in the castle, unable to leave, just like him.

Usually, ghost stayed in the exact state of their death, like the Bloody Baron, still as bloody as a thousand year prior. Harry too was still bloody. But most of the student ghosts were more like they were when alive. Colin Crivey was still here, with his camera of course. So were Lavender and Parvati, still gossiping about whatever happened in the castle. No one knew why. But it didn't really matters to Harry.

At first, the new ghosts were looking at sadly by the professors and with respect by the student. Everyone knew who they were, the boys and girls who died in the last battle. Students were asking to tell them how it happened, how it was to died...but the years passed and the memorial wall was just another wall anymore, no one were looking at the name anymore, all what happened in this very place became history. The student's ghost became house ghost as well, welcoming the new students, saying goodbye at the seventh years, some were playing pranks, not as bad as Peeves. Life was going on. Except for Harry.

Unlike the other ghosts, Harry stayed away from people. He had developed an interesting power of becoming invisible during the years, so it was an easy thing to do. He usually stayed at the old Astronomy tower, as a new one was build. He was known as the ghost of the Astronomy tower (Very original, I know) and no one was disturbing him since he had scared to death a group of third year 20 years ago. At night Harry liked going outside, in the park and he could stay hours under the old oak, near the lake. The trees he went so many times with Ron and Hermione, the place of his first date with Ginny...So many memories, so happy and so painful. Memories were all Harry was left with. They was a legend in Hogwarts that when the Astronomy tower ghost was outside, the forbidden forest would cry with him. Obviously, it did not help his reputation as a ghost.

Trapped in the castle, Harry hadn't heard from his friends for years. Once Ginny and Hermione had graduated, he had not seen them anymore. Maybe it was better this way...but he had like to know how there were doing, what kind of job there were doing. If Ron and Hermione had finally got married. If Ginny had found someone else...Maybe it was better not to know. But still, he was watching the repartition every years in case the children of someone he knew were coming to Hogwarts. He had been surprised not to see Teddy the eleventh year but Andromeda had talked about moving to France after the war so he was probably going to Beausbaton. He had been really sad not to see what his godson had become but he understood Andromeda. Too much bad memories around here. So he had waited for someone else to come. Even if he still had no idea of what he would do in this situation.

But the first person he knew who came back to Hogwarts was Neville, 12 years after his death. As the Herbology`s teacher. Harry had assisted at his interview for the job, with headmasters McGonagall. If ghost could cry, he probably would have that day. Neville had changed, he was no longer a boy, he was definitely a man. Older than Harry would never be, wearing a wedding ring. Harry silently smiled at the sight, Neville was more confident than before, a good thing. He learned that after the battle, he went traveling around the world for five years, before coming back to England and start working as a researcher at the ministry of magic. Harry although learned that Neville only got married 2 month ago. At this moment Harry almost showed up in front of Neville and McGonagall. He had missed his friends and the world so much, he wanted to ask them how were Ron and Hermione, who his wife were and so many things but he couldn't. Because of something Neville said.

He said that he always thought that Harry would be the first one back to Hogwarts. As DADA`s teacher. He said that he missed him. McGonagall had nodded and said that she was sure he was happy where he was...that no one deserved to rest in peace more than him.

Harry did not had the heart to tell her the truth...that he was far from happy and in peace...or maybe he was just being a coward once again. So he stayed alone. He watched Neville from far away; he looked at him speaking to Lavender and Parvati. The three of them looked happy to be reunited once again. This very night he saw Parvati trying to consolate a sobbing Lavender. The return of Neville had showed them what they could never have. Neville was a grown up. They were children.

After that day, Harry stayed even more away from people, if it was possible. Lavender and Parvati still said hi to Neville but he did not think they shared a lot of talk after the first.

And so the year went on. The seasons were inexorably changing: autumn, winter, spring, summer. And again, again. It was a never ending loop, the students were changing but the rest stayed the same.

18 years after his death, he first heard of Ron and Hermione again, when their daughter Rose Weasley came to Hogwarts. He would have recognized the Weasley hair from miles. He smiled, happier than he had been in a long time. Ron and Hermione got together, they had children. If he could he would have dance the Polka in front of everyone. Rose was very like her mother, with blue eyes and red hair. She got in Ravenclaw, so she obviously had her mother brain, good for her. Rose sat at her house table, unaware of the invisible ghost looking at her, and start speaking with the other first year with enthusiasm.

The next morning, Harry was still in the Great Hall. He wanted to see Rose again. Ghosts were not allowed to follow the students in their house, for obvious reasons, except for the House`s ghosts and again, only in the common room. Rose was one of the first to come down, just like her mother. But instead of going to sit at her table, she went to the Memorial Wall. Harry followed her; curious about what she was looking for. The young girl, was reading the names, looking for someone maybe. Sometimes she stopped a little, touching the name. Luna, Dean, Cho…She probably heard about them from her parents. Then she got to his name, Harry Potter.

"-Hi Uncle Harry. Nice to meet you. I am Rose."

Then he followed her for years. Rose grew up to be an amazing witch, she was smart but she was not a total bookworm, she made it to the Quidditch team, as a chaser. And she was very good. That is when he learned that Ron was a professional player. He heard Neville and McGonagall talked about it during the first match of Rose.

Two years after Rose, his younger brother Hugo came to Hogwarts too. He looked just like his father and was send to Gryffindor with Fred II, the son of Georges and Angelina. The two of them were really close and he has in mind that they would follow their uncles and father way. He was not wrong as two years later they were known as the infernal duo. Harry really enjoyed seeing them pulling pranks, running from Filch…That was the way things were supposed to be. Even with very different characters, the brother and the sister were really close and it wasn`t rare to see Rose help Hugo with homework or pranks.

Harry first spoke to Rose during her sixth year. The young woman had trouble with DADA. She was outstanding in every other subject, but she was only average in DADA and she was obsessed with it. She would spend hours to train by herself, to read book in the library but she wasn`t improving. One day after one of her training session, she went to the Astronomy tower.

Harry could hear her mumbling to herself, she was almost crying.

"Why are you crying" he asked her without thinking.

"Who are you" Rose was looking around her. Harry was still invisible and he had no intention of showing himself to her. What if she had saw pictures of him?

"I am a ghost. And I am invisible" he said shyly. "I don't like to show myself"

"You are the Astronomy Tower Ghost." She said. Harry stayed silent. There was nothing else to say.

"I thought you were scary." She was now looking at the sky. "I was wrong." She paused for a moment, just sitting here. Harry stayed as well, after all she was in his tower. "I suck at DADA. I don't know why, but I just don't improve and it`s killing me!"

"Why do you want to improve your DADA skills? I mean you are an outstanding witch in every other subject…Why exactly are you so obsessed with this one?" Harry was genuinely curious; he couldn't understand the young witch.

"My parents fought during the last battle, here. They both are masters of DADA, and I don't want to disappointed them…They are well known in the wizarding world and people are expecting great things from their children." That was not the answer Harry was expecting, so he stayed quiet for a while. He had never thought about this in this way before.

"You know…I don't think your parents would be disappointed with you. Certainly not by the fact you are bad at DADA. If they fought in the last battle, then they fought for freedom, they fought so that their children could live in peace… you are the living proof they succeeded." That was maybe the longest thing he had said in 24 years. But he couldn't not help her.

"Thank you" Rose said with a little smile.

After this episode, their relationship started changing slowly, even if Harry never showed his face to Rose. She came to see him time to time and sometimes they will talk, sometimes they would just stay there. At the end of her sixth year he started teach her some DADA and Rose started improving. Maybe Neville was right…He really like teaching, it reminded him of the AD and he loved to see the joy of Rose when she got a particularly hard spell done.

The beginning of Rose`s seventh year changed everything. Hermione came to teach at Hogwarts, meaning Ron would be there pretty often too, and three new students coming from abroad.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Even if the story comes from my imagination, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!

Remainder:

Henry Evans is James Potter

Damien Evans is Sirius Black

Mary White is Lily Evans

Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

After 24 years, Hermione Weasley, born Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts. The arithmancy`s teacher had retire at the end of the summer without a word and McGonagall had asked her to teach, only the time for her to find a new teacher. One hour since she went back to school and she was already regretting her decision. First, Hermione`s two children were still in school and she would have to teach her daughter Rose who was a seventh year and even if the two of them had a good relationship, it wouldn`t be easy. Secondly, she hadn`t come back since her graduation. The last year she spent in Hogwarts had been difficult, even if Ginny was there, Ron was in Spain for Quidditch training and Harry was gone. Not only Harry, she was the only Gryffindor seventh year who had survived the last battle. She had been alone in the room she used to share with 4 other girls for six years. Sometimes Ginny would come and sleep with her but it was not the same. Seeing Parvati and Lavender`s ghosts was not making it any easier. The two girls was not mad at her, obviously what happened was not her fault, but she couln`t stop feeling guilty for being alive. She had a life in front of her, a man she loved, a future. Not them. Every day, during meals she would stare at the Memorial Wall, with the names of her friends, the name of the one who was a brother to her. Hermione did not believe in God, or in Haven nor did she believed in Hell, but if something like this existed, she would prayed for Harry to find peace, somewhere he would be with his parents and Remus and Sirius. She made a promise, all those years ago, in front of this Wall: she would not waste the chance she had, she would be happy. And happy she was. She married Ron and at first they traveled all around the world, just the both of them. Sometimes with Neville. They had bought a little house, not far from London, and she had two amazing children. But sometimes, especially around Halloween or the end of July, she would look at the picture of three eleven years old, which was in their kitchen, a little longer than usual and she would cry. She had told her children about Harry, but the rest of the world was forgetting, and maybe it was better this way. The next generation didn`t knew war, only peace and The Wizarding War II was no more than history. She would talk about Harry with Ron, remembering the good times sometimes. She knew that Ron would never forget him, just like her. Without him, things were not the same. Ron had a hard time accepting Ginny and Neville dating. For him, it was like treason to his best friend. But Neville had lost Luna, just the same Ginny had lost Harry, and if they could bring a little comfort to each other then why not? Neville and Ginny got married about one year later and they even had twins, a boy and girl. The boy was really like his father, with blond hair but he had his mother blue eyes and his mother temper, and he was named Franck Harry Longbottom. His twin sister had her mother red hair and her father brown eyes, she was the shy one. She was named Molly II Luna Longbottom. The two of them were eleven and going to start Hogwarts tomorrow.

The next day Hermione was in the Great Hall, waiting for the student to come in. She was sitting next to Neville and was absently looking at the Wall. Around 7 pm, the older started to get in the Great Hall and she saw Hugo, speaking with Fred II, probably about some pranks, at the Gryffindor table. He happily waved at her when he saw her and she smiled back. She although spotted her daughter at the Ravenclaw table engaged in a conversation with her best friend, Sofia Davis, a muggle born brunette. About 30 minutes later, the first year came, following the new Potion professor, a man she had never talked to. He was although the Head of Slytherin. She saw Franck and Molly in the middle, holding hands as they always were. At the end of the line, three older students were standing, Minerva had told him about the three transfer students, even if only the girl would be taking her class. She watched the new students being sent to one house or the other, the reputation of Slytherin had greatly improved since the time she was a student. Molly and Franck both got sent to Huffleppuf, to everyone surprise. The three transfer students were looking around, patiently waiting for their turn. Damien Evans was the first one to go under the Hat. He spent almost 20 minutes under the Hat before being sent to Gryffindor. The same things happened for the two others, and the three of them ended in Gryffindor. During dinner, Hermione was wondering if the time each spent with the Hat had to do with their age, 17. Teenagers, almost adult, their brain and capacities were certainly more complex than eleven years old children. She watched her daughter going to the Gryffindor table, probably to introduce herself to the new students as she had been made Head Girl.

Lily Evans, currently known as Mary White, was looking around her with attention. Hogwarts hadn`t change a bit…It was still the same Houses, the same table, most of the teacher were the same…but something was different. Maybe, it was because of the ghosts who were not there before, or maybe it was because of the writing on one of the wall of the Great Hall…even if she couldn`t read it because of the many students sitting between her and the Wall. Mary was lost in her thoughts, half listening to Damien and Henry, as they were talking pranks with two red hairs from Gryffindor. Speaking of red hair, a beautiful one was coming in their direction, from the Ravenclaw table.

"- Hi, my name is Rose Weasley and I am the Head girl this year. You can ask me if you have any question, any problem, I will be glad to help you." The girl introduced herself.

A Weasley thought Mary. And a Weasley girl. Mary was not very close from the Weasley in her time. Arthur and Molly had graduated one year before she entered at Hogwarts, but they were in the Order, and famous for having a bunch of red hair`s boys, maybe five by the time they leaved. Rose must be Molly granddaughter. And thinking of it, the two other boys talking with Damien and Henry may be her cousins.

"Hi, my name is Lil…Mary White. Nice to meet you. So…you are in Ravenclaw?"

That was so pathetic…of course she was in Ravenclaw, she came from their table and had a blue and silver necktie. But Rose just smiled and sat next to her.

"In a matter of fact yes, and proud to be! But my parents and my little brother are Gryffindor." She said pointing at one of the red hair boy. "His name is Hugo and he is starting his fifth year. The red hair next to him is our cousin, Fred, and he is a sixth year. Both of them have sworn they would be the third generation of marauder."

"The third generation of what?" asked Henry spitting his pumpkin juice all around the table.

Rose asked them strangely before answering.

"The third generation of marauder…The original Marauder were students here like 50 years ago and they were said to be the best prankster of all time. When my parents were students here, two of my uncles were prankster too…they kind of worshipped the Marauders, they were the second generation, even if they were not called Marauder. Now my brother and my cousins are the third generation"

"So….this Marauder, they are a kind of legends here" asked Damian, grinning like crazy. Henry looked stunned.

"Yeah kind of….but it's a curse too."

"A curse? Why? They are only pranksters, right?"

"Yeah but the originals Marauders had been betrayed by one of their friends and all of them died in the end of Voldemort or by his death eaters, along with their family. The seconds' generation of marauder was twins and one of them died during the last battle."

Mary stayed silent. They were dead…all of them. Betrayed by a friend. Dumbledore had told them not to try to learn about them, and they didn't know exactly when and how they were going to die but still. Henry and Damien went pale.

"It was a long time ago you know…The war is over now, there is nothing to be afraid of anymore." Thankfully, Rose had mistaken their reaction, and was trying to reassure them. "Even if you come from far away, I thought you had heard of the war, I am sorry."

"Don't be. It's our fault. We knew you had a war, but we don't know any details about it."

Rose smiled weakly.

"So Rose, what are your parents doing?" asked Damien with a charming smile while Henry chuckled, Rose was a very pretty girl and Damien was a Don Juan.

"Actually, my mother is the professor of Arithmancy here" said Rose, pointing at a woman, sitting near a blond man, who was reminding her of someone, but she couldn't put a name in his face. The woman, professor Weasley was really beautiful and she had the same hair then her daughter, except for the color. "And my dad is a Quidditch player."

"Really? That's cool! Do you play?" Mary sighed, boys and Quidditch…a love story she would never be able to understand.

"In a matter of fact yes, I am a chaser for Ravenclaw. My brother is the keeper of Gryffindor team and Fred is a chaser too."

"I am a chaser too" exclaimed Henry! Maybe we can join Gryffindor team, if they are looking for new player?"

"I am not sure, but you can ask Fred, he is the new captain of the team."

"Hey Rose, sorry to interrupt but can you tell me who is the teacher sitting next to your mother? He reminds me of someone but I don't know who…"

"It's Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. He married my father's younger sister so he is my uncle too. His children start Hogwarts this year.

Longbottom. Like Franck Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend. Alice was a Hufflepuff, in her year and the two girls was really close. Alice was in the Order too. Neville was probably her son; Neville has her eyes and her nose.

"He looks nice."

"He is! With him Herbology is almost interesting!" she laughed. "He is very good in DADA, as he fought in the Last Battle alongside my parents.

"Your mother fought in the Last Battle? When and what is it? I mean she looks so young!"

"They were 17. But my parents almost never talk about it. I learned about the war in school but that not the same. To tell the truth I am not sure I want to know. But if you are interested, you can ask the ghosts."

"The ghosts?"

"For example, this two" Rose said, pointing at two ghostly young women who were speaking and flirting with three seventh year "Parvati and Lavender, both of them died in the Last Battle and choose to stay. They were seventh year Gryffindor when they died."

Mary just stared at the ghosts. It was so sad. All of young ghosts here, were they victim of the war, killed by death eater or by Voldemort? The girls looked so happy but still it was not right.

Later that night, Henry, Damien and her stayed last in the common room. They all were shocked by what they learned today. About them of course, they tried to guess the friend who would betray them but they couldn't think of anyone. It was really hard to imagine someone they know to do such a horrendous thing.

They also talked about the war…If the Last Battle took place 25 years ago, then it mean the war had been very long. How many people they knew had died, loose someone? And finally how did Voldemort died? Who killed him?


	5. One part of the truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's universe does not belong to me.

Remainder:

Henry Evans is James Potter

Damien Evans is Sirius Black

Mary White is Lily Evans

Chapter 5: One part of the Truth

Mary White did not sleep very well this night. Many things had happened in a short time and she wasn't sure of what she was looking for anymore. The world she had come in, the future was overwhelming. At first, she had saw a world with no war. There was no fear in the student eyes, no grief. The Castle was no as protected as it used to be when she was a student and the teachers were more relaxed. But more than this, she had been shocked by the relationship between the Gryffindor's student and the Slytherins. Both of the houses were still in some kind of rivalry, but it was nothing like before and it was not rare to see student of both houses walking together down the corridors. It was like a dream, and the dream was a possibility. Then she had saw the ghosts. The price they paid for the peace. Even if none of the current students of Hogwarts had been born during the war, almost all their parents and grandparents had fought in it. Except for the muggle born. If you looked under the surface for one second, you could still see traces of the war. Like in the eyes of Hermione Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Or even in those of Minerva McGonagall. Maybe the last one was the worst. Because she knew the woman in her time, and she didn't want to know what she had seen.

She woke up early and tired. She took a quick shower and she decide to go to the Great Hall. The breakfast would not start before one hour but she wanted to see the Wall…and she always like wandering alone in the corridors, she had not married a Marauder for nothing.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, it was almost empty, the semester had just started and today was Saturday so most of the students would sleep in. Two teacher where already eating at their table and some Ravenclaws were already studying. Rose wasn't there yet, but she wasn't exactly a pure Ravenclaws. Mary was already very fond of the young girl who reminded her of one of her best friends at school: Marlene McKinnon.

Hermione Weasley was there too. In fact, she was standing near the Wall. Mary approached her.

"Hello, professor Weasley" she said hesitantly.

"Hello" said Hermione, smiling at Mary "You are one of the new students right? I am sorry but I can't remember your name?"

"I am Mary White. I just move in England. I took your class, so I thought I should introduce myself"

"I see, and where are you from?" Mary thought she liked Ms Weasley, she was very much like her daughter and seemed really nice. The teacher was also a war hero, so she may have some of the information she needed.

"I am from Australia" Mary answered simply.

"Oh, I went there with my husband, when we were younger!" Hermione chuckled. "And why are you here so early young lady" Hermione asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night. And I wanted to see that wall since yesterday… we hadn't heard anything about the war in Australia…so…"

"…It's normal to be curious, we are human after all. Australia was spared during the last war, and you weren't born at the time so it's normal you haven't heard of it."

"Did you knew some of them personally?" Mary asked. She already knew the answer to this question, but she wanted to heard it from the Hermione herself.

"I do…I did…" said the woman, in a broken voice. She turned away and started walking towards the professor's table. Then she stopped and put her hand on the Wall, her fingers following the engraved name she was touching. "I lost roommates, friends, teachers, enemies. I lost my best friend, my brother in all but blood…" It was no more than a whisper but Mary heard it clearly. She could almost hear the tears in her new teacher's voice.

Mary stayed alone, facing the Wall. She started to read the names written on it. She knew some of the family names, so it's was probably people she knew back home children, lying there, only memories of the past, names engraved on the cold stone of the Wall. These children were not even born in her time and now, here, they were dead before they could live. Mary was older than they would never be. She saw the names of Charlie and Fred Weasley, probably the Uncles Rose talked about yesterday.

Then she arrived in front of the name Hermione had touched with such sadness. Harry James Potter. 1981-1998. Mary couldn't feel them but tears started falling from her eyes.

Damien didn't get many more sleep that night. Laying in his bed he was thinking about everything that happened since Dumbledore had send them on his mission. He had been so proud to be chosen, even if it was more because of his age than his talent. He was eager to distance himself from his family's reputation, eager to prove himself. Because of his reckless acts, he had been scold numerous time during training. He was thinking at what had been said about the Marauders during dinner, none of them were still alive. He was dead. Damien knew he shouldn't, but he really wanted to know how he died. How James, Peter and Remus died. Was Lily still alive?

When Henry woke up, it was still very early in the morning. They decided to go explore the castle, to see if there were any change, if the secret passage were still there and usable. Henry had his invisibility cloak and they took the map, of course. They started by the kitchen, to take and pre-breakfast, as Damien called it. The house-elves were still here, working and glad to help any student who came to the kitchen. They sat at the table and started eating their eggs and bacon. Damien looked around, the place was exactly the same than in his memory. Not like the astronomy tower. Except for one thing. A painting hanging in the middle of the right wall. The painting was representing house-elves fighting against Dark form, faceless. The scene was representing the fight, who took place in the park of Hogwarts, as we could see the Lake in the back. The elves were winning the fight and some Death Eaters were running for their life. The front of the painting was still kind of bloody, but the sunrise in the back made up for that. The painting wasn't big but it was astonishing.

"Who paint this" asked Damien, unable to take his eyes away from the painting. Henry raised his eyes too and saw the painting.

"It's absolutely beautiful" he said, gaping at the painting in an awe.

"Mistress Luna made it Masters. Mistress Luna was our friend; she gave it to us." Said a house-elves sobbing.

"Who is Luna" asked Henry. "This painting is amazing, she must be really talented."

"Mistress Luna was a student here; she was very nice to us. Just like Mister Harry was." Said another house-elves, also crying.

Damien and Henry were looking very oddly at the elves. There were used to the strange behavior of the elves but this was beyond any understanding. More the elves seemed more free, happier in this time.

"Please, forgive them Misters, they don't think bad. Mistress Luna and Mister Harry were very dear to us…and both of them died a long time ago. This painting is the last gift Mistress Luna gave us before she died. It is very precious to us!"

Again, story of the war. Was there one place on the castle, one place in England where there were no traces of it. Damien had only been here for two days and he was already sick of it. Two days before he was in his perfect world, with his perfect friends and his perfect life…Well, maybe not perfect, Remus still couldn't get a good job because of some prejudices and people were dying because of Voldemort. But this world was gone, it had been totally destroyed.

After the kitchen, Damien and Henry went to inspect their secret passage, especially the one which leaded to Hogsmeade. Sadly, it had been destroyed too. In the middle it had collapsed down and it had been done with Magic, so it couldn't be help.

Next, they were going to the Trophy room. Henry wanted to see if he was still the best captain of Quidditch of all-time! Stupid git. When they got to the Trophy room, the first thing Henry went for was the captain list. Just like his name indicated it, this was a list of the captain of each team with their position and the number of game they won and the number of game they lose. In their time, with three years as the captain, Henry had only lost to games, which was the record in their time.

"Padfoot, come here" suddenly said Henry in a strange voice.

Damien ran to his side and watched the list too, searching for what made Damien in this state. And then he saw it. The Gryffindor team's captain for 1996. Harry James Potter, Seeker. 3 victories and 0 lost.

"Wow, that's crazy" grinned Damien.

"I have a son. And he was in Gryffindor. And Quidditch captain." Said Henry like if couldn't believe it. "I wonder if he is Lilly's son too."

"Of course she is the mother, I mean who else would be crazy enough to marry you?" laughed Damien.

Henry laughed with him.

"Let's look if there is other trophy with his name on it" said Henry, eager to know more about the son he would have.

"Here" called Damien.

And here it was a Special Award for Service to the school, with the name of Harry Potter in it and the date: 1993.

"1993?! How old was he? And look, next to it, there is another one with Ronald Weasley's name on it. Wasn't it the name of Rose's father. Do you think he know Harry?"

"Do no, mate. Why don't you ask her?" answered Damien while looking around the room again. "Hey mate, there is another one here, you should like this one."

Henry rushed over and saw the plate designating Harry as the younger Quidditch player in over one century.

Henty could do nothing but smiled like a crazy man.

"Okay, let's go eat mate. It's already breakfast time, and your wife to be might want to know about her son!" said Damien as his stomach was growling. Henry rolled his eyes at his best friend and followed him to the Great Hall.

They easily spotted Mary who was already sitting at the Gryffindor's table. She was obviously lost in her toughs, and she didn't even notice when Damien and Henry sat next to her.

"hey luv, did you sleep well" said Damien with a small kiss on her cheek. "You will never guess what we discovered with Padfoot this morning!" he exclaimed.

"Henry…" started Mary, not of how announce to her boyfriend that the son he would have was dead. She wasn't even sure that she was the mother. Her guts were telling her that she was but maybe it was just because she hoped it with all her heart.

"We have a son!" said Henry, not listening to her.

"How…" she tried again.

"We went to the trophy room with Padfoot this morning and we saw his name on the Quidditch's captain list. He was a seeker. His name is…"

"Harry James Potter" finished Mary.

"How do you know that?" asked Henry curiously.

"I saw his name too, this morning. She was trying very hard no to cry.

"Where?" Henry started to be worry now.

"On the Wall." Said Mary showing them lesdit Wall. "He died, 25 years ago."


	6. Rose and Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter’s universe does not belong to me.  
Remainder:  
Henry Evans is James Potter  
Damien Evans is Sirius Black  
Mary White is Lily Evans

Chapter 6: Rose and Harry

Rose Weasley was very famous in Hogwarts. When she first got there she was already famous because she was she daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Her mother was working in the ministry and her father was one of the most famous Quidditch player on the time. He was of course a really good player, and also famous for being a good teammate able to fond in any team. But more than that, it was because they were well-known for their implication in the war and their friendship with Harry Potter. Rose’s parents had even wrote a book about the war and Harry Potter, with the participation of their other classmates. The book was called the Broken Generation and it had been a best-seller, it still was in a matter of fact. Rose didn’t matter the fame that came from her family, she was very proud of her parents and they gave her the best childhood. Her parents taught her kindness and loyalty. 

Being from her family, it had been hard to fill the expectation. She had to work harder than everyone else, and she was never rewarded for that. She was the best witch of her year but being her mother’s daughter and in Ravenclaw, it was expected from her. Being her father’s daughter, she couldn’t truly enjoy Quidditch, and she was training more than everyone else their too. Even with that, she never hated her parents. They were acknowledging her efforts and encouraging her to find what she truly liked. She had rebelled like every teenager when she was 15, and she had date Scorpius Malfoy for six months just to piss of her father. Which had worked. They had broken up, but stayed friends after that, best friends of the world to say it the cheesy way. Rose had two other best friend. One was Emily Clearwater. She was the daughter of Penelope Clearwater and Emily had been sorted in Ravenclaw like her mother. Emily and Rose had met during the sorting and were inseparable since that moment. Emily was a short brunette, always smiling and if she was really smart, she could be very lazy too. The other were a Hufflepuff she had met during their first class of shared DADA during her second year. Danny was a muggle-born but she was really talented. 

And there was the Astronomy tour’s ghost. Rose had first meet him during her sixth year, one day that she was particularly angry at herself for not being as good as she wanted to be in DADA. She didn’t really know why she wanted to be good that bad, and that was making her even angrier. Wanting to be alone, she had gone to the old Astronomy tower. The Ghost of the Astronomy Tower was kind of famous for being scary but she didn’t really believe in that. She was not even sure there was a ghost on the tower, after all no one had never saw it. Some student said that they could hear someone crying or screaming, but Rose didn’t really believe that. That’s why she had been very surprised when the ghost had started talking to her. Asking why she was crying. She didn’t know his face, or his name but it didn’t matter. The ghost had listened to her; he had helped her to improve. He had said thing about DADA that no one never told her. 

This was her last year at Hogwarts and she was decided to learn the truth about the ghost. Before leaving Hogwarts forever she wanted more than anything to see his face. Emily had make fun of her when she had told her that, saying that Rose was in love with a ghost. But she was wrong. Rose was not in love with the ghost. He was her friend, her mentor. He was her compass, pointing to the right direction, the rock who was always supporting her no matter what. She had only known him for a few months but he was already a very important part of her life.

Things had not been as easy for Hugo, her little brother. He was a good boy, funny and loyal to his friends. With the mind of a prankster. He was not liking study like Rose or Hermione, nor did he liked Quidditch as much as his father. Because of it, his firsts years in Hogwarts had been hard for him. He had shut out his parents and Rose for at least six months. Thank to Fred II and George, he had got better and became one of the best prankster Hogwarts ever knew. He had found his way, his dream and it was good to see him smile again.

Harry, for the first time of his ghostly life had wait with impatience the end of the summer. Usually, he liked summer. With no children inside the school, he could circulate with more freedom than during the school year. There were only a few teachers to avoid. He used to avoid other ghosts as well. Especially the one he knew during his living time. But not this year. This year he tried and spoke with Parvati and Lavender. With Colin Creevey too. He had been surprised with the reaction of the two Gryffindor girls when he had shown up in front of them. Parvati had just smiled and Lavender had say “Hey Harry! You took your time to show up!” That’s all. No questions, no criticisms about hiding for such a long time. He thought that maybe ghost’s life had made the two girls more mature. Or maybe it was the war. After all, both girl had been member of the DA and help Ginny and Neville with the organization of the resistance during their seventh’s year at Hogwarts. They both chose to stay and fight during the Last Battle. Parvati and Lavender were true brave Gryffindor. And still they were stuck here, just like him. Sometimes, he would join them and listen to their talking. He had found them quiet annoying before, but now, it was comforting him. 

Harry wanted September to come faster because he wanted to see Rose Weasley. The time they had spent together had been a real healing for me. A connection to the world and he was afraid that he wouldn’t get to see her ever again after she graduated. Harry had talk about his fear with Parvati and Lavender. They had listen calmly and said nothing to comfort him, as there was nothing to say. But Lavender said that he could still wait for Rose’s children to come in Hogwarts and guide them, like he did for her. Harry still spent most of his time alone, and he had spent a great deal of it thinking about what Lavender said. Her point of view was interesting. Even alive, the girl had been cheerful. Always smiling, mostly to boys but still. Harry knew that she started dating Dean during their seventh’s year. He remembered the boy crying over the wall, calling for her name. Dean had never come back to Hogwarts. He had married a muggle’s girl and their daughter had just finished her third year at Hogwarts. Was Lavender in contact with her? Was she counselling her like he did with Rose. And did the girl know that Lavender was someone her father loved? What was the purpose of a Ghost? Was there something else that just haunting the place of their death? It was not big, but these thoughts made Harry’s heart lighter. It gave him hope. 

It was the first day of school. She had DADA and potion on the morning, which went well, thanks to the help of the Ghost. She couldn’t wait to be tonight so she would be able to see him again. Now, it was lunch time and she was looking over at the Gryffindor table. The three new students were there, but they all looked very tired as if they hadn’t get any sleep. It was probably the case, maybe because of the jet-lag. But something was wrong, none of them were eating and Mary looked like she had cried. Had something happened? The three of them seemed so happy and full of life when she saw them yesterday. In the afternoon, she had arithmancy with Mary, so she would ask her if everything was alright. 

Mary White was not hungry. It was lunchtime and she couldn’t eat. Damien and Henry had been awfully quiet since the incident on the breakfast. Since he had discovered that he would had a son, that his would be a Quidditch player and that his son would die before he could really start his life had been a shock for Henry. Mary had reported to them her meeting on the morning with Professor Weasley and how she had known Henry’s son. She had proposed to ask her teacher about Harry if she could without being suspicious, but it wouldn’t be easy.

Mary had her first class with Professor Weasley the same afternoon. She got in the classroom early, hoping she could talk with the teacher but unfortunately, she wasn’t there. The seventh’s year arithmancy’s class was all houses confounded, and when Mary got in the classroom, Rose Weasley was already there, reading a very thick and old looking book. Mary smiled, she would definitely get along with the Ravenclaw. She sat in the chair next to Rose and the young girl smiled to her and closed her book. 

-Hi Mary, did you sleep well? How was your first day at Hogwarts? Asked Rose still smiling. Mary thought that the girl was definitely really nice.

-"I did sleep okay, and I only got lost once this morning!" Said Mary. Of course, she wouldn't get lost in Hogwarts, but every first year got lost in the castle at least once or twice, and it would be weird it Mary hadn't. Rose just laughed.  
-"I got lost when I first came here, and more than once!" 

-"I saw your mother this morning, before breakfast, she looks nice. "Said Mary.  
-"She is nice! Best mom in the world, even if she may be a little strict." said Rose with an affectionate smile on her lips. Mary smiled to her in return.

Before Mary could ask Rose more about her mother, the professor Weasley got in the classroom. While the two girls had been talking, the others students had got inside the classroom and were now happily chattering. There were 22 students, including Mary and Rose. There were 7 Ravenclaws, 3 boys and 4 girls; 5 Hufflepuffs, 1 boy and 4 girls; 4 Slyterins, 3 boys and 1 girls and 4 Griffyndors; 2 boys and 2 girls. And they were all sitting and joking together, not caring about their house, even the Slytherins.

-"Hi everyone! As some of you may already know, my name is Hermione Weasley, and I will be your teacher for this year. This is your NEWT's year and it is by consequences a very important year. I won't tolerate and disturbance during my class nor any delay in your homework. If you have any questions or difficulties, I will be happy to help you, so don't hesitate asking me. Does someone have any question?" said the Professor.

Everyone was quiet now and Mary saw some of the girls looking at Hermione with a face total admiration. One girl from Hufflepuff raise a hand, encouraged by her friends,

-"Yes, what is it Miss.....Bones? “Asked the teacher.   
-"I wanted to know if you would answer question about the war? I mean you fought in the Last Battle and you were friend with Harry Potter so...."

Professor Weasley's face, which was nice until now, suddenly hardened.   
_" I will only answer question which have a link with the class. I won't talk about the war and I won't talk about Harry Potter." She said in a cold voice.

Mary was shocked with the reaction of the teacher, very different from the one she had with her in the morning. And she was very curious about why the students would like to hear about Harry Potter? What was so special about him? The rest of the class passed quickly. She didn't have another occasion to talk with Rose, as she was busy taking notes. 

After the end of the classes of the day, she heads to the library where she was supposed to meet with Damien and Henry. The three of wanted to look at the year’s album from when Harry was a student, and maybe some history books about the second war.


	7. Year's albums

Disclaimer: Harry Potter’s universe does not belong to me.  
Remainder:  
Henry Evans is James Potter  
Damien Evans is Sirius Black  
Mary White is Mary Evans

Chapter 7: Year’s albums 

The first day of school, the library was empty except for some Ravenclaw’s students. Some things never change. Mary, Damien and Henry took place and while Damien and Henry went to search the year albums, Mary went to search for the History books. She was surprised to see that there were more books talking about the second war than the first. Obviously, it was still fresh in the people's memories. Then her eyes were attracted to a book with a colorful cover. Usually books about History and particularly about the war had dark covers and a gloomy aspect, but not this one. The book's title was The Broken Generation, written by Ron and Hermione Weasley. Mary took the book and went back to the table. Henry and Damien were still not back, so she sat down and start reading the book.

".... Me and my husband won’t talk about heroism and great battles. We won’t talk about battles and about victories in this book. We want to use this opportunity to honor the memory of the fallen students of Hogwarts. We were children, thrown in the middle of war, use as bait to threatened our families, ranked because of our blood. We fought as we could and too many of us died doing so. All the students of Hogwarts couldn't get out during the final battle and paid the price of a war which wasn't us to fight. In this book, we are going to tell you what happened since the return of Voldemort until his death. We are the Broken generation and this is our story...."

Mary was so absorbed by her reading that she didn't notice Damien and Henry getting back, with the year albums.

-"Mary?" called Henry. "Did you found something?" Mary raised her head and smile at her boyfriend.  
-"Yes, I found this book, written by Rose's mother. It talks about the students mostly I think...It look interesting but I just start reading."  
_"We found the albums" said Damien. And Mary closed the book to look at the album with the two men.

Damien open the first album, from 1991. On the first pages, there were pictures of each houses, every year confounded and then year by year. On the Gryffindor's first year picture, in the front line, Harry Potter was standing. He was small for his age, but he looked a lot like James. With green eyes. Mary's eyes. She was the mother of James's son. This knowledge was making her happy and sad at the same time. Happy because it meant that she would marry the man she loves, and sad because it also meant that she lost her son. Were she and James living in this world, somewhere grieving over the death of their son.? Had they other children to look out for? Were they dead? 

The next pages were dedicated to the recompenses given during the year, there were pictures of divers students and teacher standing and holding cup, with smiling faces. Then, they were pictures of the Quidditch's team. And a short description of each player. And then, again, there was a picture of her son. Youngest player in a century, seeker for Gryffindor, catch the snitch at every game. Harry was indeed James's son, she thought smiling. And Henry was beaming at the picture.

The latter pages were dedicated to the seventh years, just like muggles high school they were a quote under each picture and what they were going to do after graduating from Hogwarts. After the graduating student, there was a description of the staff. Dumbledore was still headmaster and he didn’t seem to have age a bit. He still had a long, white beard and sparking blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. 

\- “Hey Prongs, look! The greasy git became a teacher!! I can’t believe it” said Damien, looking disgusted, as he stared at one picture.

Severus Snape. Henry shifted uncomfortably on his chair. Severus Snape was still a tense subject between him and Mary. He knew that the man was special to his girlfriend. It took time but she ends up talking about her relationship to Snape and Henry started feeling bad about how they treated the man during school. Even if Mary never said so, sometimes he was wondering if Severus Snape becoming a Death Eater was not his fault. Obviously, the man had a thing for dark magic and stuff but he couldn’t be that bad or Mary wouldn’t have been friends with him. And he knew that Mary was still suffering from the betrayal of her best friend. He looked at the picture in the year album, the man hadn’t change much. Still the same hair, still not smiling. He was looking straight in the camera, defying anyone to mock him. 

Mary closed the 1991’s album and took the next one, the cover was the exact same, except for the date engraved in it.   
Harry’s second year, 1992. He was still very small, and almost sickly pale. He was between a bushy haired girl and a redhead boy in the annual houses picture. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley said the legend. Mary knew that her professor had known Harry but seeing them together in a picture was totally different. They looked so young, innocent. The girl in the picture was not the same than the woman she had seen. They were no shadows in her eyes and no worry wrinkles between her eyes. Actually, she looked like her daughter in this picture. 

Of course, Harry was still on the Quidditch team, and there was picture, of him flying and catching the snitch. Henry was looking at the pictures in an awe, following with his eyes his son zooming in and out the picture. 

\- “Wow, Prongs, he might be even better than you!” said Damien, grinning like crazy. Mary chuckled. She was not a big fan of Quidditch but she could not not feel proud when looking at her son.

1992 was also the year Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley won their Special Award for Service to the school. Damien and Henry had saw the medals in the trophy’s room in the morning, but they wanted to know more. There was a picture, with Harry and Ron holding their Trophies. Ron was beaming, holding his trophy proudly and puffing his chest while Harry was shyly hiding behind his friends, never looking at the camera. 

Under the picture, there was a short explanation about how Harry and Ron had found the Secret Chamber and save Ron’s sister’s life. There was although some journal’s articles related to the case, and the list of the petrified children. Hermione Granger was among them. 

The 1993’s year album, was not very different from the two first. Harry was still on the Quidditch team and Gryffindor had won the inter-house cup. Damien and Henry had cheered loudly (and almost been kicked out of the Library) at the picture of Harry and the team holding the cup a big smile on his face.  
They had also discovered that Remus was the DADA’s teacher this year, meaning that at least one of them was well and alive. In the picture, Remus had looked old and tired but they had wanted to believe that it was only because of Remus werewolf condition. None of them had formulated yet, but the three of them were growing anxious about their future.

The 1994’s year album was oddly bigger than every other albums. It was thicker. The first half of it was like the others but at the end, instead of the Quidditch results there was the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, Mary knew what the tournament was, but it was supposed to have been cancelled almost 100 years ago because of the high number of injuries and even death of the participant.  
At first, there was a short introduction, explaining the rules of the game and the reasons behind his reinvestment (something about magic international cooperation). The next page was about the participants. The first page was about the student from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. Then there was the student from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. And last, the student from Hogwarts. Except that there was two students: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Once again Mary was sitting there, looking at the picture of her son, she hadn’t met yet. For the students, under the name of their school, there was a brief introduction, how many OWLS they got, their talents, the prices and competition they won. Under Harry’s name, nothing was written. In the picture, he looked small and afraid. Mary turned her head and locked her eyes with James. She could see the same fear in his eyes, as she was more and more convinced that something was wrong. She took the book from Sirius’s hand, and flipped the pages about the tournament faster, she wasn’t interested by anything else than Harry’s safety. There was journal’s articles, pictures of the three tasks (Mary could swear she had see a dragon). The last page was showing Harry receiving the cup, and shaking hand with someone who was probably the minister of Magic at the time. Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the picture too, but none of them were smiling. Mary understood why when she turned the last page. Cedric Diggory hadn’t made it out alive of the tournament. He had died and the last page was a memorial page. There was a big picture of Cedric. The official one, in his Hufflepuff’s robe, smiling and waving to the camera. Then there was a paragraph written, probably about the young man. But Mary couldn’t stop looking at the picture. The young man in it was so full of life. He had a life to live and now he was dead, buried somewhere. And Mary couldn’t stop thinking that he could had been Harry. Tears started rolling on her cheeks. James took her hands and close the book. 

-”Let’s go Lils, I think it’s enough for today” James’s voice was steady but Mary could see, he was also shaken. He was paler then usual and his eyes were lost.

-” Yeah, you are right. It’s almost curfew anyways...let’s go back to the common room.” agreed Mary. She got up and started to gather the books. Doing so she saw the book The Broken Generation. While Damien and Henry went put the books back she decided to borrow the book, so she could read it later.


End file.
